


Day 1

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day One, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, It Gets Worse, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: It’s unique – it’s been unique for as long as they’ve been doing this.





	Day 1

DAY 1: CUDDLES (NAKED)

.

Strong masculine arms wrap around her slim waist, large palms sliding through her still sensitive skin as his fingertips capture small reminders of her. His lips press to her forehead, amidst her messy bangs and he can't help a flowery scent to fill his nostrils.

Hotch smiles against her, sleepy and still lost in that post-coital haze, but goddamn he can't help a genuine warmness to spread all over him. It's unique – it's been unique for as long as they've been doing this. Feminine swollen lips press against the crook of his corded neck, snuggling closer in his embrace as though tomorrow does not exist.

His other hand molds her hips to the side of his body, guides one endless leg until it wraps around his hip, presses her core to his thigh with the faintest trace of sexual innuendo. Emily's still soaking against his flesh, and it takes all his self-control not to pin her to the bed, claim her lips once again along with her depths.

But that can be done later, his focus now completely stuck at the feel of her whole bare frame tangled with his own as they fall slowly into delicious slumber.


End file.
